Knights of the Old Republic: Theta squad
by Jack Cypher Vex
Summary: During the time when Darth Revan was in command of the Sith Empire he trained a squad of commandos to take on high risk missions. this is their story.


Onboard _The Honorbound_.

In one of the many target practice rooms lined with silver white metal, two members of Theta squad were talking while shooting at targets on the highest difficulty.

"All this waiting. when are we going to get an Op, I mean we were trained by Revan himself and we are the ones getting sidelined."

"Don't think about it to much Kor, Revan is probably letting us recuperate after the loss of Rift"

Kor who was wearing his sith commando armor sighed at that. "yeah, I guess your right Wrath its just.. I just cant stand being stuck like this sitting and relaxing while our brothers in arms are out there fighting."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, like you said, were revans best squad he'll have a mission for use sooner or later."

"Yeah, but how soon is that." Just as he finished his sentence a man bearing red and black commando armor with a small insignia on the left shoulder plate walked into the room.

"Whats up squad leader?" Kor asked while lowering his TH-17 rifle, with a little too much eagerness in his voice.

"We got ourselves a mission." replied the squad leader.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us what it is Zaro."

"We are to go to the planet of Mandalore and assassinate a high value target." Zaro stated plainly. "From our Intel reports the target wears gold and black armor, something uncommon amongst there people making our job easier."

"When do we leave sir." asked Wrath.

"Right now. Grab your gear and head to the gunship." ordered Zaro.

"Yes Sir." both Wrath and Kor replied in perfect unison.

_(At the hangar)

The three Theta squad members boarded one of the many stealth gunships in _The Honorbound's _fighter regiment_. _while they checked there gear Zaro debriefed them.

"Alright guys, were heading to a town on the outlining area of the main city there we will find our target we are to make sure he gets silenced for good. Any questions?"

"Yes sir, whats the value of his armor."

Zaro sighed at Kors question fully aware of what he wanted. "if you can make it to the body and strip the armor off of it then by all means go right ahead the armor is free game." Kor could be seen smiling if he didn't have a reflective faceplate on his helmet.

"We land in five minutes thats time enough to get your gear in check."

Zaro checked his custom Blaster rifle, Like all sith rifles it had the same appearance but instead of single shot semi-auto it fired three round bursts at the target. Kor checked his Ion rifle customized to fire highly electric rounds that wreak havoc on driods and shields and cripple any organics nervous system. Perfect for capturing people alive. Wrath lifted his heavy repeating blaster rifle, this version unlike may others could fire at single shot or burst fire modes as well as fully auto.

"All ready troopers?" Zaro shouted

"Yes Sir!" was the chorused reply.

"Good." the gunship landed and opened its doors.."Move out stick to the trees they are our best cover and stealth option." the ship lifted off as they got off flying away back to the ship.

The trip to the village was silent the only noise coming from the wind or the occasional bird. But the squad tried to enjoy the scenery. Fresh air, lots of trees, a few rivers and streams, it was a nice place. When they got to the village outskirts Zaro brought his right hand up in a fist signaling the squad to halt. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked over the village. He saw about seven buildings. One diner a shop and the rest looked like houses.

After a good five minutes Zaro spotted the target by the diner. He then put up one finger and made an overhand motion to his right signaling Kor to move and set up a sniper position he did the same to the left and Wrath moved to set up his heavy blaster. As they moved into position Zaro placed a marker over the target who was sitting at a table with no one around drinking what looked like water.

Kor and Wrath blinked green lights on his HUD meaning they were in position and ready for orders. Zaro Signaled Kor to fire on the green light. He waited three second then blinked a blue one, theee more and a yellow one. After three more seconds he sent the green light and a slight bang was heared. No one who wasn't listening for it would have heared it. The bolt of plasma hit the Mandalorian in the back of the head.

All was silent then Kor used his stealth field generator to sprint to the body, took the armor and came back. The entire process took about two minutes as they started to make there way to the EZ they heard a scream and turned to see a group of people around the body. They made a run for the gunship and made it with no problems.

The squad stayed in the treeline until the gunship landed as it did the squad noticed something about the ship the normal red markings that designated Theta from the rest of Echo company were golden.

"Sir is that the ship i think it is." asked Wrath

"Yes Wrath, its our old trainer." the side door slid open and the squad saw the very person that made them the best. Darth Revan, commander of the Sith forces and ruler of the Sith Empire. All three commandos saluted there leader.

"At ease Theta." Revans voice was not as cruel as many thought a siths voice should be but it commanded loyalty and respect nonetheless. The three of them boarded the ship and it took off.

On board the gunship

Revan and Theta squad were talking about the mission. "I ordered Kor to Fire on the the target and once the target was dead he ran to the body using stealth and took the armor." Zaro had just finished the debriefing and Revan was paying attention to every word to see if the squad was lying or not. He knew the wouldn't but it was a safety measure to stop a spy from getting into the ranks.

"With all due respect sir, the mission seemed a little easy. What gives?" Kor expressed his concern.

"The mission was to determine weather you need a replacement for Rift or if you three could handle it. You passed." Revan usually didn't hide things from his most trusted allies only when needed to keep the people in question alive.

"Sir may i ask you something."

"What is it Wrath." replied Revan

"Sir why did you start the war with the Republic. What did you find on the planet when you told the fleet to stay behind." This was a question many have asked and only revan truly knew the answer to. Many would kill to get there hands on the information and many have.

"What Malak and I found on that planet was a threat even greater than the mandalorians. We found the true sith waiting for the moment when the Republic and the jedi were at there weakest to attack. The sith emperor told Malak and myself to find the starforge and then return to him." Revans voice was cold and full of hate. "Instead when we found it i decided to make our own empire to help make the republic stronger. Thats why i leave planets crucial to the republics economy and military installations intact."

The squad was stunned. The man they respected and would follow to hell and back was trying to make the republic stronger by destroying it. "Thats... Well... Wow, I did not expect that to be your reason for the war sir, but its the best thing you could have said to us thank you." Zaro said with humbleness and respect.

"This squad deserved to know the truth only my droid HK-47 know the truth besides me. Even Malak does not know why i do it."

"Oh that thing is yours, man i thought it was special because if we had more of them around you wouldn't need squads like Theta around."Kor was a little relived to hear the droid was Revans "Although i don't think i could stand hundreds of droids calling me 'meatbag' all the damn time."

Everyone including revan laughed at that. "Alright men were almost at the ship after we get there you three are to get weapon upgrades."

All three squad members cheered at that. "Yes new guns and maybe Zaro will finally get that lightsaber hes been eyeing for the past three months."

"Shut up Wrath."

"What? I'm just saying."

As the gunship landed on the hangar deck the four men walked out and were greeted by a droid that wore rust red armor plating. And held a Mandalorian assault rifle in its hands.

"Statement: Welcome back master."

"Hello HK-47."

"Query: Who are the three meatbags following you master? Do you wish them terminated?"

"Negative HK these are the three surviving members of Theta squad remember, the four that I trained personally."

"Enthusiastic statement: Ah yes the few meatbags actually able to follow instructions with as flawless efficiency as myself. It is a pleasure to meet the meatbags my master actually thinks can get jobs done better than myself."

"Its an honor to meet the droid who can take out more than one jedi at once." replied Zaro.

"alright pleasantries aside we are heading to get the weapon upgrades HK you in for some new toys."

"Joyful statement: I would like that very much meatbag."

"Sir can you please get him to stop that?" Kor said in frustration.

Revan laughed somewhat "Okay, HK-47 cease calling Theta squad meatbags. You may continue to call everyone else meatbag if you wish."

"Depressed statement: Very well master if you insist."

"Now lets get the new guns." Wrath was getting impatient.

The group now five walked towards the armory.

When the five got there, there was a box full of new guns and blades Kor walked up to the box and picked up an AR-B312 an automatic rifle with a large barrel to fire high powered bolts. Wrath picked up a simmiler gun but is was bulkier and had a red bayonet on the end. Zaro walked over and picked up the HR-54 a high powered blaster rifle with a bipod for accurate fire. He also picked up the SG4-93 a shotgun that shoots a 12 gauge plasma burst. HK-47 took the AR-90 a blaster rifle with single shot and fully automatic functions as well as a red dot. Revan stuck with his lightsaber and threw another one to Zaro.

"Here Zaro youve earned it."

Zaro caugh it in mid air "Thank you sir."

"Alright now that you all have your new weapons get some rest tomorrow you get the prototype commando armor."

All three replied "YES SIR!"

The squad went to their room and they fell asleep as soon as hey hit their beds.


End file.
